Harry who?-rewrite
by hiddenpoet
Summary: When the Lights greatest hero is killed in his crib, who is being praised as their hero?
1. True Beginnings

**Hey all I am back, sorry I have been gone so long, honestly, I Forgot about this story, until a few days ago I got a new review, so I decided to do a complete rewrite, slowly, but surely it will continue. Now, onto the new/old story! hope you all like it! rated M for safety!**

 **Chapter 1: True Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Bellatrix POV**

I walk behind my master, and lover, heading up towards an empty lot. I stop next to him waiting to hear what he wants me to do.

"Bella," He whispers, "Keep close, and keep our child safe." I nod to him with a slight smile. It took years to get him to agree to be with me, even if we were close in private, in public we were master and follower.

He casts a strong spell at the boarder of the lot, showing the protective spells. I was in awe of his power. My master, Lord Voldemort, the strongest person I know. With a flick of his wand, the protective barrier was destroyed, and a manor became visible. I hear screaming coming from the manor, but I was distracted from the screaming as I heard whimpering coming from my arms.

I look down at my child and he looks like he is about to cry from the noise of the barrier shattering. I turn a slight glare onto Voldemort, and he just gives me a sheepish grin while mussing with his brown nest hair. Everyone sees him as a white snake with no nose, bald and red eyes. But that is just a glamor enchantment at work on his ring.

Under the enchantment, was a 6-foot man, with brown hair that cannot be tamed, believe me, I have tried. Blue eyes so deep you could swim in. a wonderful man, even if a bit dark…ok very dark, but I love him for it all. We walk up to the manor, me behind him. He brought me along just for a special ritual to protect our child. A ritual to make our son the Potter Heir.

He blasted the door open, and killed the man, James I think, I step over the body, and swipe a strand of the mans hair. Following Tom, voldemort's real name, up the stairs hearing lily screaming to take her life instead. I stay on the stairs waiting for it all to be over. I hear a thump and head all the way up the stairs into what looks like a nursery. Tom was pointing his wand at the other child, waiting for me.

"Bella my dear," He hissed slightly, "Take a strand of lily's hair, and tie the two pieces together." I did as he told me, listening to his instructions carefully. It took thirty minutes to do everything he asked me to do. I laid our son in the middle of a ritual circle, just as he told me, and stood to the side.

"Now for the final part. I shall kill the child, the potter heir, when he dies, the magic in the ritual will transfer the Potter bloodline, and all other abilities of the Potter child to our own son." He whispered, with a slight smile. I smiled to knowing that our son will be powerful when he grows older.

I watched him cast the killing curse at the child and smiled more, before I frowned as the spell struck. The child didn't die like it should have. My eyes widened as the spell rebounded at Tom, I screamed at threw my dagger at the child hoping to save my love. The knife struck true, there was a bright flash, and then blackness.

 **-small timeskip -**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I wonder what happened to me, all I remember is a blinding flash, and falling to the ground, and the screams of two babies… wait…two babies… Marcus! I look around the room for my child. I feel panic set in when I don't see him, until I turn and see him lying in a glowing ritual circle. I slowly pick up my son, and started to clean up the ritual circle, making sure it was completely gone. I go to the crib to make sure the potter child was truly dead, and he was with my knife in him. I removed the knife, fully prepared to leave. As I leave, I hear the sound of a figure apparating to the Potter Manor. In a flash I destroy the baby Harry's body with a quick flick of my wand. I put my own child in the Potter crib and look at his single amethyst eye, an eye that reflects my own. His other, an emerald green, must come from the ritual to take the potter line.

"My precious Marcus," I coo, small tears coming to my eyes," I must leave you here, even if you go to Dumbledore that is safer for you. If you are with me, you may die, and I can't lose you." I lean over and kiss the child's forehead. I walk away from the crib," Goodbye Marcus Marvolo Riddle-Black, my dear child." The last thing I hear is my Marcus starting to cry, then I apparate away from Potter Manor. I will see my son again, I know I will, even if I have to kill the entire wizarding world to find him.

 **Snapes POV**

I walk into Potter Manor with fear. I recognize the signs that the Dark Lord has been here, but His mark does not plague the skies. I slowly enter and see the body of James Potter, my tormentor from my Hogwarts years. Even though he was horrible to me, I never wanted him to die. I continue to make my way upstairs. Once at the top I feel tears start to run down my face as I see slender legs sticking out of the nursery. I walk in, and there lies Lily. Oh sweet Lily. The love of my life stolen from me by James Potter. I fall to the ground, and set Lily's lifeless body on my lap, and cradle her. Tears flow freely as I grieve for my only true friend, and love. I hear another cry from nearby and see a baby in a crib.

I stare at the baby in the crib, with his green piercing eye, unnaturally intelligent amethyst eye,and little black hair. He could only be the son of Lily and James. The Amethyst must come from the killing curse not working on him properly. I stand and walk closer to pick up the child. I pick him up and notice a scar on his forehead. I wipe away the little blood and shush the child.

"I promise Harry," I whisper quietly as the child slowly calms down, "I will protect you." I walk down the stairs, and out of the house to take Harry to professor Dumbledore. I know he has plans, but his plans can't be aimed to hurt Harry.

 **Dumbledore's POV**

I walk towards a house, using my deluminator, a device of my own creation, to take out the lights on the street so I stay hidden. I hear a whimper as the lights turn down. I look in my arms at the child I was carrying, trying to keep him quiet. As I walk closer to Private Drive, I see a familiar looking tabby cat staring at one specific house.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," I greet as I get closer to the cat who looks up at me, "I thought you would be out celebrating with the Dark Lords fall." As I finish my statement I watch the cat change into a strict looking woman, wearing black robes and a pointed hat.

"So it's true Albus," She whispered to me, sadness heavily accenting her voice, "The Potters are…" She trailed off. I could only nod sadly, even if I didn't entirely mean it. I held up the child for her to see a bit better.

"This is their son, the last of the Potters." I tell her as she looks to the bundle in my arms. She looks at me questioningly as the child squirms a little in his sleep.  
"Why did you bring him here, Albus?" She asked me with a slight frown. I sigh knowing she would not like what I was doing with the child.

"I am here to pass off the child to his next of kin, his aunt." I tell her, and as I finish saying aunt, her eyes widen to huge proportions, before they narrow into slits.

"With _Petunia_?!" She hisses at me, "The _woman_ is not fit to raise a magical child, much less her sister's son!" The poison in her words impossible to miss, and I sigh knowing that she is right, but the Prophecy must be kept, and only I can lead him to his proper destiny.

"I understand your grievance Minerva," I say with a firm voice, "but Lily made a blood sacrifice to protect her son, only a blood relative can keep him absolutely safe." She blinks, but her anger is still palpable. She turns her back to and walks away.  
"If he comes to Hogwarts harmed by these muggles," She whispers harshly, "I WILL skin you alive." With that parting threat, she dissaperated to who knows where. I sigh before conjuring a basket to place the child in, and placing him on the porch.

"Grow well Harry," I whispered to the baby, "You shall be the guiding star for the Light, and the Greater Good." I step back before disaperating, leaving a child to his family.


	2. fading into shadows

**Chapter 2: Fading into Shadows**

* * *

 **Hey all sorry for not posting in two weeks, but I have a new direction from the original story, so I had to rework it quite abit more. Thanks to my new followers, and those who favorited, and a special thank you to anotherboarduser for reviewing my story. There is a mention of Doctor Who just for Harry Potter having a new line of power, not just knowing things, he's going to create his own 'spells'. So now disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, or Doctor Who, wish I did though. wah wah. On with the Show!**

Viewing a normal looking house, with prestine gardens, in a normal neighborhood, and in a normal city; inside, the people are far from normal.

"Freak!" bellows a heavy-set man, "You are to stay in your cupboard for the next week for what you did today!" He huffed with a deep red face, and a bulging blue vein in his forehead. He was standing over a small child, barely four years of age. Standing in the kitchen door way with a heavy frown, and a deep glare focused on the child he was yelling at was a tall woman, who was feeding her four-year-old angel who was currently in the kitchen.

The boy he was standing over started curling into himself, and spoke with a shaky timber, "I-I'm s-sorry unca Vernn, I didn mean t-to-" he was cut off by a cuff to the back of his head from The big man named Vernon, and the woman, Petunia, wore a vicious smirk pointed towards the boy.

"I don't care for your excuses boy!" Vernon yelled, "You burnt our breakfast! Go to your cupboard! NOW!" He pointed towards a small door under the stairs. The boy slowly crawled from where he was on the floor towards the door, before Vernon kicked him inside, and he banged his head against the wall. Petunia walked towards the door, slammed it closed, and locked the three bolts on it to keep the freak inside.

Inside the cupboard the young boy, slowly opened his eyes, an expressive emerald eye, and a bottomless amethyst eye, both swirling with emotions. He shakenly ran his tiny frail hand through his dark raven locks, wild with a slight curl. Pulling his hand forward he sees blood. Seeing the red on his hands, tears build in his eyes, and he curls up into a ball.

 _Why?_ The boy questioned in his own mind, _why do they hurt me…aren't they my family, isn't family supposed to love? That's what the tele man said on their show._ The boy stayed curled up in a ball, crying his heart out as quietly as he could. The tears kept falling without end. Slowly the tears stopped, but his troubled thoughts never did.

As he lay there, for minutes or hours he wasn't sure, he just kept turning over his thoughts on his family again and again in a huge circle. As he thought he heard noises from the tele, his family must have been watching something interesting. He crawled closer to the door to listen.

(The dursleys are watching Doctor Who The Shakespearean code episode)

He kept listening, and the show sounded really good, but then something caught his attention one line, _Words have power_. He laid back in his cupboard, thinking, could words really have power? Real power? He thought and thought and thought some more until darkness claimed him, what no one knew, was that one phrase changed everything.

 **Timeskip-next morning**

He was awoken to a heavy pounding on the door, and a light shining in his face. The boy blinked a few time, until he was grabbed by his hair and dragged out. He whimpered in pain from being drug by someone. The hand let go, and his head fell hard onto hard floor.

"Well boy," a Slightly nasally voice spoke to him in his disoriented state, "Get working on breakfast now! You ungrateful FREAK!" His vision slowly came into a blurry focus, and he made out the outline of his aunt. Her face grew angry at his lack of movement. She raised her hand and smacked him.

"MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!" The boy quickly scrambled to the stove, doing his best to reach the pan, and everything he needed to make a breakfast for his family, hoping not to be hurt again. He slowly worked on his tip toes to reach everything, and to stir the eggs. As he continued doing that he failed to notice his aunt behind him watching him. She kept silent, until the spoon made a scratching sound on the egg pan. Her eyes flashed, and she back-handed the boy who tumbled to the floor.

"Look what you did boy!" Petunia screeched, "You scratched the pan your stupid freak!" She continued to berate him loudly, until her husband came down with a red and angry face displayed for all to see. He looked to the boy, walked over to him and kicked his side.

"How dare you wake me boy?!" Vernon yelled loudly, "I was pleasantly sleeping until the racket you started woke me!" He kicked the downed boy again, grinning viciously when the boy let out a pained moaned. "Never wake me again boy! Or you will never even leave your cupboard!"

The boy laid there curling up in pain as his family kept hitting him, the pain kept getting worse, and worse. Nothing could stop this he kept telling himself, until he hears a small voice in the back of his head. _Words have power._ Those three words kept repeating in his head, as his family kept beating him, hurting him more and more. Slowly his mind started fracturing, until three small words came into mind to say to his family. Three small seemingly insignificant words.

He slowly turned his heterochromic eyes to his family, so they could see his cloudy eyes, as pain filled every portion of his eyes, and the vicious grin of his relatives came into full view. He focused deeply on his relatives until he felt like he was looking directly into their souls, and then he spoke.

"S-share…m-my…p-p-pain.." He whispered with conviction, and staring deeply into Petunia and Vernon's eyes. Both their eyes widen, and Vernon stops mid kick. The both fall to the ground screaming, and writhing around on the ground. Harry slowly crawled away from his relatives until he was safely outside their flailing range.

He slowly closed his eyes, and focused deeply on himself, imagining looking into his own eyes through a mirror. And he spoke again, just one word.

"H-heal." He spoke more clearly than his first time. As the word passed his lips, he felt his body minding itself. As the healing continued, and his family screams filled his ears, he grew a small smile thinking along a single line. _It's true, words do have power._ He smiled a bit more as his thoughts grew along that process. _With my words…I shall never feel pain again._


	3. Pained light

**Hey hey all, thanks for reading my first to, and thank to all my new followers, and favoriters...I know not a word but I like it! anyway, this is where another big difference in my story begins from it's old version, hope you like it, AND please read and review! I love hearing what you all think! but no flames please, constructive criticism welcome, not bashing thanks! and now! disclaimer time! I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 3: Pained light

Harry glares down at the floor in his new room, anger welling inside him as he came to a realization of his powers after two years of using them. Words are not absolute. He frowns as he thinks on what has happened. Over the last two years his _family_ has stayed in line; however, he realized that he couldn't cause permanent damage, death, or truly prevent being hurt by others.

Harry sighs, hops of the bed, and walks downstairs thinking of everything his power couldn't do. It turns out that words wouldn't cause serious injury because the soul, while it can be partially manipulated, won't allow anything to serious to occur to its only connection to the living world. As he continues to think he passes by his cousin, neither looking at each other almost like they don't exist in each other's eyes. As Harry meanders down the stairs he thinks about the only way to kill someone with words. An ability he picked up and _wasted_ on his uncle. He calls it **naming**. He calls it as such because, by looking deep into the soul, and saying the name of the soul he gets absolute control of the soul. There is two problems with the naming though, it only lasts about five seconds before the soul is released from his control, and the bigger of the two problems; the naming can only be used once, ONCE!

"I'm leaving!" Harry calls into the house on his way out the door, not getting any response, not expecting one either, Harry frowns as he closes the door. Another thing against his naming ability, is it doesn't work on things with no souls. Harry sighs, and begins walking towards the local library.

The library has become a sort of sanctuary for Harry, he went there to learn new words, he even found a book about increasing memory through meditation. He gave a small smirk thinking about meditation. He does it every night, but about a year ago during a meditation, he awoke somewhere new. Confused he left, but not before taking a quick look around and seeing a lot of doors.

After his next trip to the library he learned that he entered a hypothesized state of his own mind, dubbed a mindscape. Afterwards he went back again that night and tried to figure out what to do with it. Harry smiles thinking about the changes he made. Ever since, he has been able to read much faster, remember more, and never ran out of words to use.

Harry began to smile more thinking about the local library, with all its interesting books, and the librarian is really nice, so is her niece, the few times he met her. Even with all that happened in the past, through his meditation he came to terms with what his family did. He doesn't forgive them, but he doesn't hate them. He is impartial to his family. As he walks closer to the library, a soft breeze ruffles his hair. Harry stops, a chill crawling its way up his spine.

 _h-help m-m-m_

Harry's eyes widen as a cracked and weary voice appears in his mind. His eyes roam around in all directions trying to find what was the cause for it, something talking in _his_ mind is a cause for concern to him. As he turns once more he hears a loud SCREE inside his mind. He winces, but the sound pulls his head towards the park. As he stares at the park, eyes wild searching for anything that was out of place. Then, he saw it.

Near the edge of the park, stood a small house; however, it was blurry, almost as if someone was hiding it behind a sheet. He ran full tilt towards the house, staring increasingly hard at the house, before his eyes widen at the site.

The house had a soul, or at least something was giving it a soul. Even though the sight confuses him, a grin formed as he stares at the house. Since it had some sort of soul, his power will work. His grin becomes slightly vicious.

He stares deeply into the soul inhabiting the house, "Open!" He yells with power running through his voice. The door of the house swings open and he charges inside. Until he came upon a sight that shocks him greatly. Not sure what he is seeing, he just continues to stare as a man with a syringe stabs it into a swan looking bird, with white feathers, except for a few shiny metal ones on its wings. The bird gives a loud SCREE that echoed deep inside Harry's mind, causing him to grunt.

The grunt suprises the man, and he quickly turns towards the noise. Seeing a kid standing there with his hand on his head, he narrows his eyes in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" The man asks with anger tinging his words, "I warded this place from everyone! No one should be able to find me!" His face turns into a glare as he pulls a stick from his sleeve. Harry cracks one eye open, his amethyst eye staring directly at the man, and is shocked by what he discovers. The soul of the house is directly tied into the man's soul! Somehow, he was able to expand his soul to the house around him. Seeing the wooden stick, surprised him as well.

The stick had a soul as well, a real soul of its own. He needed to study it more, but the man looked like he was about to attack. Harry opens his other eye, and stares deeply into the man's soul, preparing to make him forget everything.

" _Avada Kadavra!"_ The man yells pointing his stick at Harry. Harry's eyes widen watching part of the man's soul briefly connecting to his wand before an emerald green light, the same color as his eyes, filled with a part of the man's soul, and part of the sticks soul sailed towards him. As the light speeds towards him, Harry sticks his hand out towards the light, the man grinning wide at his success. Then it happened, Harry spoke to the light.

"Stop!" Harry says to the light power radiating from his word. The light stopped, suspended in the air. The man across from Harry eyes widen in absolute shock.

"H-how," The man whispers in fear, "No one can stop the killing curse!" The hysterics in his words obvious, unfortunately Harry was too busy focusing on the light to hear him say anything. A light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Return...to…sender" Harry mumbles, power still trembling in his words, even at the softer level. Slowly the light began to turn towards the man. The man's eyes widen, fear evident.

"N-no," he Whispers to himself, "Th-that's impossible!" Unfortunately for him, it isn't. The light fully turns, and suddenly shoots forward, before striking the man in the chest. His mouth widens for a second before he collapses into a seemingly unconscious pile. Harry; however, saw what really happened.

As the light hit the man, He watched as the soul of the light, forcefully pushed the man's soul out of his body, until the light carried the man's soul away and disappearing into thin air. Harry watched as the man crumbled with only one thought in his mind, I did that.

 _I-I killed him…I killed someone…I-I-I'm sorry…I didn-didn't mean to._ He whispers in his own mind, slowly breaking down for killing someone on accident. He was about to fully collapse until he hears a pained trill coming from the swan looking bird. Blinking, Harry focuses on the bird his eyes widen. The bird was in bad shape. Forgetting about killing someone he rushes to the bird and looks it over.

The bird stares at Harry, pain clouding its eyes. Harry picks up the bird, surprised by its weight. He rushes out of the house, and towards the library, he is slowed down a little by the bird. He runs as fast as he can, hoping that the librarian had something to help the bird, Harry didn't want to use his powers on the bird, unsure of what it would do on a bird's soul, much less a bird with two souls.

As he enters the library, he looks over to where the Librarian sits, and spots her there with her short brown hair, and blue eyes boring into his with a slight frown on her face. Next to her was her niece, a girl with busy brown hair, and brown eyes staring in confusion at Harry. Harry normally would have greeted both with a happy wave, but he had bigger issues right now.

"Ms. Granger!" Harry yells out towards the librarian.


	4. pain of a song bird

**Hey everybody, I am extremely sorry for the long wait, I had a major writers block, and a wedding to help plan. now enough of the bad excuses and onto what I have to say for this chapter! I hope you enjoy, R &R of course and most importantly! always drink mtn dew, it's delicious! (I was not paid to say that)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything that may randomly come up with this story. except Sarah...she is mine as far as I am aware...hopefuly I am not taking her if so Send me a message and we will work this out!**

Chapter 4: pain of a song bird

A beautiful woman huffs as she looks over books that people put in the return box for the library, her blue eyes sharply scanning the return date, and the desk calendar next to her. She shakes her head and a few streaks of light brown hair sway into her vision. With a glare at her own hair, she gently brushes it behind her ear.

 _I really need to get a haircut_ , She thinks to herself, _I can't stand having hair out of place!_ Her last thought causing her to push extra hard on the stamp for marking books. A little eep! Brings her attention around to a small girl sitting next to her desk who was looking at her a bit owlishly. She blushes a little and giggles, a little embarrassed for frightening her niece.

"I'm sorry Hermione, Did I frighten you?" She askes the girl looking into her chocolate brown eyes, as Hermione shakes her hair making her bushy hair fly all around her little head.

"No auntie Sarah" She denies with a vigorous shake of her head, "I was just so interested in this book Harry showed me last time he was here!" She exclaims with a bright smile, showing her perfect row of teeth, with her two front teeth slightly bigger than the rest. Sarah just raises an eyebrow questioningly at what kind of book could possibly draw that much attention from a just recently turned seven-year-old.

"Oh?" Sarah asks with a slightly humorous lilt in her tone, "and what kind of book is it? Something on high school physics, and black holes?" Sarah finishes with a little giggle. Hermione just looks at her slightly confused, not really sure what pysics were. Hermione just shakes her head, smiles and responds cheerfully.

"No, it's 'Basic understanding of meditation and its uses'." Hermione quotes the title with a childlike enjoyment. Sarah's eyebrows shot up in surprise wondering what a child would be reading that kind of book for. Granted the words are not the most difficult, but the challenges and tests inside were not designed for children who are supposed to be highly energetic. She slightly curses herself for the last thought.

 _Why wouldn't they be interested?_ She quietly reprimands herself, tears slowly reflecting in her eyes as she thinks on the children in question. _One who only has one friend just because she loves books,_ she subtly glances at Hermione who was currently reading her book again, _and the other who quite possibly is abused, but won't tell me anything._ Her fists slowly ball up as flashes of a young boy with raven black hair, a small shy smile, and eyes unforgettable. As She slowly lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, the front doors of the library open quickly.

Hermione and Sarah stare at the door surprise shining brightly in their eyes. The boy she was just thinking of just barged in. Sarah slowly frowns as she looks into the boys eyes seeing deep pain inside his eyes. She sees him open his mouth

"Ms. Granger!" Harry yells out towards Sarah, "Help me!" He rushes as fast as he can towards Sarah, and she finally looks down at what he is carrying. Sarah gasps at seeing the bird in Harry's arms. Her mind couldn't fathom how he came across it, or one who looked so unique. She freezes as Harry turns to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice cracks with pain as the creature in his arm keeps moaning in pain. The moans reaching deep in Harry's soul and burning him, "Please clear the desk…please Hermione!" Harry asks Hermione, but Sarah watches on as Hermione just stands there, frozen, staring at the creature with wide eyes. Harry begins to buckle under the pain of carrying the heavy bird, and the cries that continue to sound inside his mind. Sarah walks around to help Harry to relieve his burden, but then harry said something.

" **Hermione Emma Granger! Clear the Desk!** " Harry **names**. Sarah stops in her tracks as she feels something heavy in the air. She turns when she hears things hitting the floor and is shocked to see Hermione standing behind her desk, pushing everything off with glazed eyes. Sarah looks closely at Hermione, and gasps seeing the blank stare. She turns to Harry a slight fire in her eyes. She begins to open her mouth to yell when she sees Harry's wide eyes.

Harry quickly puts the bird on the now clear desk, and sluggishly walks around to stand in front of Hermione. Her Chocolate eyes dulled to a near muddy color. Harry slowly reaches out and touches her shoulder and gently shakes her, the activity tiring him out even more. Her eyes slowly start to refocus on him. As her color fully returns to her eyes, they widen a little, fear creeping into her brown eyes. Hermione steps back from Harry getting out of his reach.

Harry looks at Hermione, fear in his own eyes, disbelief at what he has just done to his only friend. Tears begin the track down his cheeks as he continues to stare into Hermione's fearful gaze. A chocked sob reaches his throat as Sarah steps behind Hermione and gently pulls Hermione closer to herself. Sarah staring at him with guarded eyes, and Hermione standing slightly behind her looking around her staring at Harry.

Both look at him, and see the pain. Neither know what to make of it, or of what just happened. Hermione was afraid of what her friend did to her. She was always told that friends don't make you do anything, so knowing someone who literally made her do something against her will frightened her. Sarah looks at Harry guardedly not entirely sure what to make of what he just did to Hermione.

Harry just stares at the pair, pain blossoming deep within him. He slowly opens his mouth.

"I-I" He stutters out, both of the girls looking at him curiously, and cautiously. Harry sways a bit as blackness edges into his vision.

"I-I'm Sorry H-Hermione," He stumbles out as the blackness grows thicker. The girls worry grew as he started swaying back and forth, further and further. Hermione takes a step out from behind Sarah, and takes a tentative step forward, Sarah's hand gently on Hermione's shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean t-to n-name you…" Harry slurs as blackness fully comes over him, and he feels a slight falling sensation.

"Harry!" Hermione screams, reaching for him, as Sarah releases her shoulder also reaching for the boy before he fell, but they were too late. Harry fell to the side, his head hitting the edge of the librarian's desk. He hits the ground with a soft thud. Sarah and Hermione were quickly by his side, Hermione holding his hand, and Sarah checking his head.

As Sarah is scanning for damage she sees blood dripping from his forehead. She looks and sees blood dripping from a scar. Her eyes widen at seeing it. Something a friend of her told her about. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which was reopened as he hit the corner of the desk.


	5. Inner Shadow

**Hey guys sorry for being so long since I last posted, this was a really hard chapter for me to write, I deleted and rewrote it 7 times! anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and anyone who doesn't figure out what Harry's mindscape is should watch, or re-watch the show. anyway as always I own nothing but the computer I typed this on! r &r and if there are enough reviews I'll post a little preview on the sequel to this story in the next chapter! (hint: Enough reviews is 5) and flames will not count towards the total! constructive criticism is appreciated!**

Chapter 5: inner shadows

On a grated floor, surrounding an odd tube with an odder assortment of buttons and levers, Harry lays sobbing. His chest rising and falling in chaotic pumps to match is heart-wrenching wail coming from his mouth. As he lays there, the only thing he could think or mumble between labored breathes was _I'm sorry_. In the central tube the past few moments of him naming Hermione kept playing over and over, constantly assaulting him with the look of fear in her eyes as he shouted.

As Harry continues to sob a thin shadow slinks closer to him, slowly closing in on Harry. When the shadow reaches Harry, it kneels and slowly picks up the crying child in its arms. As the shadow stands, it losses its balance as Harry turns and grabs onto the shadow's shirt. When the shadow regains its balance, it carries Harry over to a single chair next to a stair case leading to the underside of the tube and console. It slowly sits down, its long hair swaying to the side before settling down. The shadow lowers its head closer to Harry before slowly crooning.

 _Hush Little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

The shadow continues singing in its soft melodious voice hopping to calm the crying boy. Slowly Harry's tears slow down, his chest begins to rise and fall and a more normal pace. The shadow just continues to sing to the boy as he slowly comes back to himself. Soon enough harry has come down to only sniffling, and the shadow stops singing. Harry slowly opens his eyes, and looks at the face of the shadow. Slowly everything comes back to him and his eyes widen. Harry quickly roles out of the shadows grasp and falls to the ground. Quickly scrambling to his feet as the shadow gasps at the sudden movement. Harry runs to the other side of the console and turns around to face the woman on the other side, eyes still wide.

"Who are you?!" Harry cries out towards the shadow, "How did you get inside my mind?!" The shadows slowly fall from the form across from him, showing him the face of the only other person within his mind.

" Oh, sweetie," The shadow says kindly, with a gentle smile on her face as her soft lips are revealed along with her button nose appearing as well, "I've been with you your whole life." A little giggle slips from her lips as she brings up her delicate looking hand to her mouth, causing a small air current to slightly flair her crimson locks out from her body. Her emerald eyes shining with mirth and warmth as they stared at Harry. She takes a gentle step towards Harry, but Harry took a step back at the same time. A small sad frown appears on the woman's face.

"I-I still don't know who you are?!" Harry yells at the strange, yet beautiful woman across from him. She sighs slightly and sits down in the chair she was standing in front of. "How did you get in here?!" Harry asks again, panic slowly seeping into his voice. The woman just gave him a sad smile.

"It's…a long story Marcus." The woman replies. Her Response brought Harry up short. He knew Marcus wasn't his name, yet something about it was oddly comforting. He looks closer at her trying to come to some meaning and understanding.

"Marcus?" Harry questions as he slowly edges around the console to fully face the woman, "That's not my name." He looks at the woman with curiosity and fear in his eyes. The woman sighs a little before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Your name is indeed Marcus," the woman says, "It is written on your soul, eventually you will see it as well as I do." Her comment brought him up short, thoughts running furiously through his mind.

 _written on my soul? She can see my soul?!_ His mind furiously trying to come up with some form of understanding. The woman just sat silently waiting for him to say something, or do something. Finally, Harry just asks her to do one thing

"Explain, please." A slight beg put into the request.

The woman slowly smiles glad that he would at least listen to her. She clears her throat before she begins to speak.

"First things first," She says softly while keeping eye contact, "My name Is Lily Potter, and I am your blood adopted mother." She whispers the last part to him trying to break the news fast, but not overly hard. Harry's eyes widen with shock and Lily sighs a little before continuing.

"We will come back to the adoption thing later, I promise." She gives him a gentle look as she delays that part that is sure to come back soon. "Please though, tell me how you are feeling. I know you fear me right now, and you have every right to be, but you came in here hurting let me help you." She pleads with a slight glisten in her eyes at him being in pain at all. Harry slowly sits on the grated flooring.

"I- "He stumbles a little bit, not really sure why he is trusting her, but feels like he should anyway, "I feel a little better…. but I hurt my friend…my uncle was right…. I-I am a monster!" He staggers off, tears again forming in his eyes. Lily quickly stands up and hurries over to Harry before falling to the ground and hugging him close to her form. Harry encircles his arms around her as tears fall anew.

"Shh, Shh Harry, you are not a monster," Lily whispers in his ear, "You were under a lot of pressure. You were just trying to do the right thing. You are not a monster, and your friend would just say the same." She began to slowly rock him back and forth as his tears slowly lessened again. Coming to terms with his **naming** of Hermione. Lilly leans back to look at Harry, wiping the tear tracks from his face, and kissing his head. "you are a wonderful boy Harry." She says with a smile on her face.

Harry slowly hiccups and gives Lily a watery smile. "D-Do you kn-know anything about m-my power?" He asks slowly hoping to learn more, hoping to never hurt those he cares about again. She gives him a nod and a proud smile appears on her face.

"Yes, Harry I do," She proudly proclaims, "I actually invented it!" Harry's eyes widen at that shock permeating through him. "In the wizarding world, there are some spells that directly target people's souls, so I tried creating a way to protect souls, Instead I created a way to see and control souls." She exclaims with joy clearly in her voice at her own accomplishment, "and to see you doing it so young not only shows how powerful you are, but fills me with pride to see you using something I created."

Harry slowly nods along, but still some questions sit in his mind, "Wizarding world? Spells? What are those Lily?" He looks in her eyes seeing a little pain that quickly passes by, confusing him about why she was hurting. She slowly shakes her head and smiles a little.

"Those Harry," She whispers, "Are discussions for another time." Harry looks at her questioningly. She just shakes her head. The both just stared at each other for a while before Harry sighs and nods.

"Then…could you tell me how you are in my mind?" He asks, meekness in his voice wanting to know, but afraid of being denied an answer. She just looks at him and sighs again, a fleeting thought passing through her mind that she is sighing a lot today.

"That," She begins, "Is a long story, are you sure you want to hear this now?" He nods and she just wiggles around a bit to get more comfortable.

"Alright Harry," She says softly, "This also ties into how I became you blood adopted mother." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "It happened six years ago, Me my husband James, and our son were all home in our sitting room at a small house in Godric's Hollow." She raises her hand to stop his question.

"The place will be discussed later when we talk about the wizarding world, ok?" She asks him, wanting to get the hardest part over with first. He just nods. "Alright then," She smiles sadly, "Well As we were sitting there, we were attacked." Harry's eyes widen when she says they were attacked. "James told me to run upstairs and protect our son, so that is exactly what I did." A tear slowly slides down her face, but she doesn't look away from Harry.

"As I was in the baby room, I heard a thump, and some mumbling. A few moments later the nursery room's door was blown open. I set my son in the crib and turned to face the man." Tears were consistently running down her face, but Harry kept a tight hold of her hand. "I begged the man to spare the life of my child, and to take mine instead. I knew he wouldn't listen, but I thought I might as well try. He told me to move but I refused. He aimed his wand at me and began to cast a spell that kills all who it hits." Her eyes starting to turn a little red from the crying.

"At that point, I didn't know how to stop the spell with my soul control abilities, so I did the next best thing." She smiled slowly, "I **named** myself, and commanded my soul to protect my child from all forms of soul magic. Then the spell hit me and I died." Harry gasped a little trying to put the pieces together in his mind, but still not entirely understanding. "Even though I died, I was still there in soul, my **naming** worked, I was sort of a… barrier surrounding my son. I watched the man point his wand at my son, and a woman carrying a child came into the room." She tightens her grip around Harry some.

"I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I saw the woman take a strand of my hair, some of my blood, and started making a ritual circle. After a while I realized it was a form of blood adoption ritual based of the runes used." Harry's eyes slowly widened at that. "The lady placed the baby she was carrying in the middle of the ritual circle. And placed my blood, what I'm assuming was my husband's blood, my hair, and my husband's hair into key points of the ritual circle as well. Shortly after she completed the ritual circle I noticed the man begin to cast a spell." She hiccups a little as she nears the end.

"He cast the killing spell at my son, I used my soul to protect my son, so my soul caught the spell. What I wasn't expecting was when I decided to throw the spell back." She slowly smiles at that part as she reminisces of the newly discovered ability of her soul naming," The spell was thrown back. And struck the man and he died from his own spell." Her happy smile fell quickly after that, and an angry glint appears in her eyes. "Then the woman through a knife at my son and killed him!" Lily snarls and her eyes flash to a darker shade of green and grips Harry hard. Harry winces and cries out a bit.

Lily's eyes widen and she focuses back on Harry. She lets go quickly, as if burned and rapidly apologizes as she checks for a bruise or injury, before she realizes they are in Harry's mind, and a bruise won't appear. She pulls him close into a soft hug and continues apologizing.

"I-it's ok." Harry whispers to her. "I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Please finish. I have to know the rest." He finishes strongly. Lily just looks into his eyes and smiles a little at the strength in his eyes.

"Well after She k-killed my son." She stutters through that a little hating to remember it. "I got angry and my soul exploded in a mass of energy. The woman was blown back, and a chip from the crib flew through the air and cut the baby's forehead that was in the ritual circle, cutting a shape not to dissimilar to a lightning bolt." Harry's eyes widen as his hand quickly travels up to his forehead, looking deeply into Lily's eyes. Lily just nods. "Soon after, the ceiling started to fall over where the child in the ritual circle was laying. Originally I was just going to let myself fade away to join my husband." Her eyes swam with apologizes aimed at Harry, "But then I decided, I might have lost my birth son, but if my hair and blood was used for an adoption ritual, then I would protect that child." Here she smiles at Harry and he smiles shyly back. "So, I tried something I thought would fail. I **named** myself again…and it worked. I commanded my soul to protect you from the falling debris, however my soul did more than that." Harry looks at lily with confusion and shock that a **naming** worked twice.

"What did your soul do?" He asks wanting to put all the pieces together. Lily smiles at him through watering eyes.

"It brought me into your soul." Harry's eyes widen at her statement. "After my soul protected you from the debris, instead of fading to the next life, I was somehow siphoned into your soul. Not to say our souls combined, but my soul lives inside yours, separate yet together." She lets out a long breath, closing her eyes waiting for Harry to say something.

Harry just stares at her thinking and processing everything. As he comes to fully understand he has one question for lily.

"Why don't you hate me?" He whispers to her. Lily's head snaps up quickly to look at him wide eyed. "My parents killed your husband, son, and you…how can you not hate me?" Lily just continues to look at him as tears slowly form in her eyes.

"No child should suffer for the sins of their parents." She whispers to him. Harry looks her in her eyes and sees her honesty. A smile forming slowly on his face as he reaches for her and gently hugs her waist.

"Thank you…for saving me…and for not hating me." He whispers into her shirt. Lily slowly brings her arms around him and hugs hip close.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Lily gently croons. They stay like that awhile before the slowly begin to hear noises.

"-ry….-arr…Ha-y… Harry!" Hermione's voice fills the space they were sitting in. both Lily and Harry turn to look at the tube in the center of the room. The tube shows an image of Hermione, tears running down her face as she continues to scream his name, while Sarah is looking over Hermione's shoulder worry clear in her eyes.

Lily turns to Harry, "It's time for you to return to the real world sweetheart." Harry's head whips around to look at lily eyes wide but fearful.

"NO!" Harry screams, "I-if I leave I'll never see you again! I-I'm not ready to face them yet!" Lily gently smiles and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Harry," She whispers, "I'm apart of you. You'll see me again. In fact, whenever you enter your mindscape callout to me, and I will come to you. I swear" She smiles gently at him. Harry looks at her and after a few minutes' nods at her. Harry slowly stands and turns to the white door with a blue frame. He takes a few steps towards the door.

"S-see you later lily." Harry whispers to her, looking over his shoulder at her with a smile on his face, fear still swimming in his eyes. She smiles back and nods. Harry turns and opens the door. Shortly after he walks out he raises his hand and snaps while looking over his shoulder.

He watches as the white door swings shut of the small blue box with a light sitting at the precipice of the box. Slightly faded words saying police box on the outside. He faces forward and walks further into the darkness surrounding his mindscape.


End file.
